Coming to their senses
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Set after Severence, Matt and Emily need to talk, but other things keep getting in the way. One shot I think.


Emily blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her. She looked around the room growing anxious at her surroundings. How could she let this happen? She always thought everything through and didn't let her emotions rule her actions, but last night, last night was all emotion and it felt so good to throw all caution to the wind. She enjoyed every minute of her evening but now as she lay awake staring at the ceiling she wished she had handled things differently. Her eyes adjusted to the lighting and she glanced at the man lying next to her. His breathing was heavy in a deep sleep. She ran a hand gently across his cheek before placing a light kiss on it. She pulled the sheet a little tighter around her body and let out a sigh.

Emily knew they needed to talk about the events that had gotten them here. She meant to do that before they ended up here, but the emotion behind every touch was what drove them to the bed where they had spent many nights. Emily tried to pry the heavy arm off of her waist but he instinctively pulled her closer. She wanted to leave, but she knew that if she did she would cause a greater rift in their relationship that no bridge could cross. She was stuck. Stuck in a place she never wanted to be in again. Emily loved the man beside her more than anything else, but he had hurt her so badly she was unsure if she could give this relationship another try. She had been here before. She lost in love once before and here she was facing a similar situation, yet this time it was so different. She knew that Matt was worth the fight, that's why she always crumbled at his touch. She needed to talk this out. She needed to talk this out with him.

Emily began to wiggle under the blankets trying to wake him without actually touching him. Suddenly she had an idea. She rolled onto her back; his arm and leg still draped over her. She reached behind him and placed a hand on his behind pinching it slightly. Matt smiled sleepily pulling Emily closer to him. He knew that she wanted to talk, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. Emily tried again this time rubbing her hand over his backside and then pinching it harder. This time Matt had no choice but to respond moving his lower body away from her.

"Em, baby, can't we sleep a little longer?" Matt pleaded in a sleepy voice sliding his lower half back so that there was no space between them.

"Matt, we have to talk about this." Emily responded sitting up against the headboard and switching on the light on the nightstand. Matt sat up too knowing that this conversation was either going to begin a new chapter in their relationship, or completely destroy whatever was left, if anything

"Okay, let's talk then. You go first." Matt said knowing that since she woke him up for this conversation he needed to let her get her feelings out before she lost her courage to actually talk to him and he lost her forever.

"Well, umm, I don't like this break. I miss you." Emily stated shyly looking away afraid to face her real feelings and the man who was the center of them.

"I miss you too babe. I don't like it either Em. I want you back so bad that I can't sleep because the only thing I can think about is how good we are together. Emily I know I said some things that hurt you and I'm so sorry sweetheart. I should never have asked you to choose between the job and me. I just, I just let my pride get in the way. I should have told you my plan and not pushed you into an agreement when you didn't know all the details." Matt took Emily's hands in his, "Baby, I am sorry. Please forgive me Em. I can't lose you. These past nine days have been he."

Emily let a few tears fall before pulling her hands from Matt's and wiping her eyes. Matt pulled her into his chest and she let her tears flow freely in the safety of the arms that comforted her on many previous nights. Matt felt her breathing slow back down and gently lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Hey beautiful, what are you thinking right now?" He asked a little unsure if he was ready to hear whatever she had to say.

"I love you. I love you so much that I feel like my heart has been ripped out and that I'm dying a slow death being near you and not being able to feel your arms around me. I am thinking that I want to forgive you so bad and have things immediately be the way the were, but I know that's not possible." Emily rambled on as Matt prepared himself for her to take her final leave of his bed.

"Okay, so which part is not possible, you forgiving me or things going back to the way they were?" Matt questioned nervously, but taking note to the fact that Emily was still lying on his chest.

"No, I think I can forgive you, but I want to be us again and I don't think that is possible. Matt I want to be with you but we have to come to some sort of agreement." Emily sat up as she said this last sentence one hand still resting on his chest.

"Okay, so we're still going to be a couple?" Matt asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yes!" Emily exclaimed as though he should have known the answer. "But some more ground rules okay."

Matt wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss before speaking into her open mouth, "Anything you say princess!"

Emily allowed her lips to be captured as she climbed onto Matt's lap. She broke the kiss and sat comfortably resting against Matt.

"I think we should have different partners at work since we're going to remain partners outside of the office." Emily said laying down the first rule, holding Matt's hand that was rubbing her stomach.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea. I hate thinking that I won't be there to protect you, but I would rather have you here at home with me every night then to keep you as my partner and risk losing you forever over a case. Em, I'll miss working with you, but this, this is more important." Matt reassured her placing kisses along her bare collarbone.

"I agree, I have realized that I want more. I want to know that we have a future. A future that involves more than where we are going to spend the night. Matt I want to know that you will here for me when I need you. You hurt me a lot with this break, but I love you more than I ever thought possible. Please, tell me you feel the same way." It was Emily's turn to plead.

"Emily, whenever I think about my future you are always in it. Without you, I have no future; I don't want one if you are not in it. I didn't think you were ready for that though." Matt responded turning Emily so that she was facing him.

Emily smiled thoughtfully at his confession. She knew that they could get through this and that they would be all right. She leaned in kissing Matt and moving her body to straddle his. She stopped and looked deeply in his eyes. What she saw was the love of a man who would be there for eternity. He longed for her in a way that made her feel cherished and loved.

Matt slowly moved them both to a lying down position. He flipped Emily over and kissed her with all the love that was in his heart. Emily relished his touch savoring the feeling of his hands moving over her body once again. She ran her hands down his back and held him close. Matt kissed her neck and chest before moving down to her stomach. He moved back up to her mouth whispering, "I love you Em."

" I love you too Matt." Emily responded before capturing Matt's mouth again. Matt took this opportunity to position himself to enter her. He looked deeply into those hazel eyes and when she nodded her readiness, Matt slowly moved inside her. As Emily let out a sigh of relief Matt moaned at the familiar sensation overtaking his body. Emily arched her back to give him better access as Matt stirred inside her. The pair began a dance in which their bodies moved in rhythm for hours until interrupted be the annoying sound of reality. They were eager to announce their reunion to everyone they worked with, but leery about how Cheryl would take the news of the disintegration of their partnership. The couple didn't care as they only thought about this once in a lifetime love that was worth fighting for.


End file.
